


i wanna love you and you only

by festeringdesire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Daily confessions, Fluff, Kind of happy ending, M/M, OsaSuna_Week_2020, Sort Of Rushed, hand holding, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festeringdesire/pseuds/festeringdesire
Summary: in which osamu miya tries to get rintarou suna to fall for him through daily confessions— for osasunaweek 2020day 3, bonus prompt (confession/fear)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	i wanna love you and you only

“..Ya wanna go out?” Osamu had asked. It was January 25th. Suna’s birthday. The two had escaped the crowd and sneaked into Suna’s room.

“Is this a joke?” Suna asked frowning.

“No? Jokes are supposed to be funny, silly goose!”

“Well no, not really. Try again tomorrow.”

Suna looked at Osamu awkwardly. He thought that could have been the end of their friendship but Osamu didn’t seem to mind. What Suna didn’t think is that Osamu would confess to him again. And again. And again. And again.

— Day 2 (of Osamu confessing)

Suna and Osamu are in the same class, you see. So of course they see each other everyday. Unfortunately for Suna, he has to deal with Osamu’s dumbass everyday as well.

“I can’t believe some people think you’re better that Atsumu. How can they not see you two are practically the same person?!” Suna grumbled.

Osamu shrugged. “Hey ‘Tarou.”

“ _What._ ”

“Ya wanna go out with me?”

It was so sudden that Suna choked on his apple juice. “Geez, you’re still on about that?” Suna asked red faced.

“I’m not goin’ to be stoppin’ anytime soon, ‘til you agree. Just to let ya know.” Osamu told him.

Suna snorted. “Yeah, sure whatever you say.” But Suna didn’t realize what he was getting himself into. Osamu kept his word, and everyday he confessed to Suna.

They weren’t always special. Something simple such as a “I like you ‘Tarou!” during practice, or just walking to class together.

Other days were more extravagant. He would draw on the chalkboard and write in big letters, _Go Out With Me Suna Rintarou?_ Suna of course, rejected him.

However, Suna couldn’t deny that through each confession, his feelings for Osamu grew little by little.

— Day 79 (of Osamu confessing)

“Rintarou~~” A familiar voice hummed. Suna shivered. Osamu rarely used his full first name. Usually just ‘Tarou.

“Hey, come with me real quick.” Osamu said. Suna narrowed his eyes. “Is this another confession?”

“What else?” Osamu laughed. Suna nearly smiled hearing that laugh, but he managed to keep a poker face. “..Fine, let me get my things.”

Osamu looked at Suna patiently as he put away his notebooks and pencils. He followed Suna as he stood up and left the classroom. _He’s like a dog.._ Suna thought, and almost laughed aloud.

They reached the lockers. Suna changed his shoes, and Osamu followed suit with his own locker. Suna turned to Osamu. “Lead the way.”

Osamu grinned and took his hand. Suna’s heart almost leapt out of his chest, but he managed to keep his breathing under control. Suna was usually fine with the confessions, but.. _hand holding?_ Out of all the things to be embarrassed by, it was _hand holding?!_

Suna covered his mouth with his free arm, but Osamu didn’t notice. The two boys’ book bags shook noisily as they ran and ran. Suna didn’t have a clue where Osamu was taking him this time.

They stopped at a onigiri shop. “Ah, we’re here!” He turned to look at Suna and his face dropped. “Oh God, I’m sorry ‘Tarou.. I forgot..”

Suna panted and had his hands on his knees. His face felt hot. Osamu forgot that Suna’s stamina wasn’t like him or Atsumu’s. Stupid demon twins.. Suna thought.

“You okay?” Osamu asked again, looking guilty. Suna glared at him and finally was able to stand up after catching his breath. Suna was slightly taller than Osamu, meaning he was able to look down on him.

“I’m never doing that again ‘Samu. Never.” Suna said, however there was very little anger in his voice. Osamu smirked, and took his hand once again. Suna didn’t let go.

They walked into the onigiri shop. It was pretty small, but I guess that’s to be expected when this shop was the first shop before you went into the neighborhood. It was quite quiet inside. Then again, it was already 8.

Suna breathed in heavily when they were inside. First of all, it smelled amazing. Even though it was nighttime, the smell of freshly cooked rice and nori smacked them in the face as they walked in the shop. Suna had to appreciate the interior as well. The floor was a very simple wood flooring and the walls were wood as well. There were tall tables near the windows, though there was not much to see outside the store other than cars and people going by. 

Osamu breathed in all of it. Suna noticed this too, of course. He noticed that Osamu seemed, happier. A little more energetic. A little more pop in his step. 

“You seem excited.” Suna commented, thinking little of it. Osamu looked at him and grinned. “Haven’t told ‘Tsumu yet, but I’m thinkin’ about startin’ my own onigiri business.”

Suna looked at him. “That.. that wouldn’t be such a bad idea actually. I’ll make sure to be your first customer if you’re able to make it happen.”

Osamu grinned even wider. They bought their onigiri, talked a bit, Osamu throwing in compliments whenever he could. Time passed quickly and it was already 9.

“I’ll walk ya home.” Osamu said. Suna shook his head in embarrassment. “No, I’m perfectly fine.”

Osamu smirked but didn’t press the subject any further. “Well, if ya say so, ‘Tarou. I’ll see ya at practice in the mornin’ tomorrow.” Suna gave him a small wave before walking home in the opposite direction. The two didn’t live incredibly far from each other, more like a 2 minute sprint from each others’ houses.

Suna didn’t sleep well that night. He thought of Osamu’s smile, and how he laughed, and how happy he was to be spending time with Suna. A blush crept up on his face. “God, should I just accept the confessions then?” He whispered to himself.

— Day ??? (of Osamu confessing)

They were third years now. It was almost graduation day. Osamu still confessed to Suna everyday. Suna liked him back, but he wasn’t going to admit that. He liked teasing Osamu about it, and he liked to see what the older had in mind everyday.

“I like you, Rin.” Osamu had snuck up on Suna. Suna jumped in surprise. “I- um, no?” He blurted out randomly. Osamu laughed softly. “It’s almost graduation day, ‘Tarou, and you’re still not gonna say that you like me back?” The gray haired boy pouted.

“Don’t do that ever again, it’s gross.” Suna replied instead. Osamu stuck out his tongue, and they walked to class together.

— Day ??? (of Osamu confessing)

Graduation day. Suna breathed in softly as the principal called his name to get his diploma. It all went by so fast, everyone’s names were called, teachers were saying congratulations, people were crying.

Suna found Osamu sitting alone on a bench near the vending machine they always went to after practice. “Hey ‘Samu.”

The boy looked up and smiled. Suna noticed his nose was pink. Had he been crying earlier, perhaps? Suna didn’t question it. He bought himself an apple juice, and Osamu strawberry milk like always.

He tossed the milk to him as he sat down next to the older boy. “You know, ‘Samu. I think I really like you.” Suna said quietly.

Osamu stared at him in disbelief. “What? Are ya kiddin’ me? Don’t play with my heart like that-” Suna shut him up with a peck on the lips. “Sorry I didn’t say anything sooner. I liked seeing your confessions everyday. I’m glad I was able to beat you to it this time.”

Osamu looked at the black haired boy, his eyes soft. Suna stared back, smiling a little. “Thank you for making high school a bit more enjoyable, ‘Samu.”


End file.
